


To Fly Nevermore

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabeau on her human life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly Nevermore

She finds herself up on the walk of the roof that Etienne built for her more mornings than she can count while he slumbers below. The pull of the dawn breeze is strong, and sometimes… only sometimes… she misses the feel of soaring on the air. She would not give up their human lives for anything, but Isabeau lived years as the hawk. She finds herself looking down upon their garden, on the path leading to the house, noting all the small movements. She remembers chasing such small creatures, catching them in her talons. The pouring blood down her throat is one she knows that Etienne recalls strongly from his own transformations. Never does she allow the meat to be seared bone dry, for either of them, as the taste is too beloved, even now.

As the winds touch her face and lifts her hair, she thinks about the past, and looks to the future. There will be children, God willing, and they will be spared the life of their parents' curse. Yet, she will speak of it to them, telling them of the pleasures, the dangers, and the pain. It will be good for them to know why the villagers whisper.

The curse is gone, but the knowledge, the freedom and the travails, are never far from either of them, and it will stand as a bold warning to their children to ferret out the darker side before it can harm them.


End file.
